The Boss Baby
|country = |language = English |release date = March 31, 2017 |budget = $125 million |gross = $475 million}}The Boss Baby is a 2017 American 3D computer-animated comedy film, loosely based on a picture book of the same name, written and illustrated by Marla Frazer. Produced by DreamWorks Animation, the film is directed by Tom McGrath and written by Michael McCullers. It stars Alec Baldwin and Steve Buscemi. The Boss Baby was released on March 31, 2017 by 20th Century Fox. Plot A seven-year-old boy is jealous of his "fast-talking, briefcase-carrying" baby brother. When he goes on a mission to win back affection of his parents, he finds out about a secret plot by the CEO of Puppy Co., which revolves around his baby brother and threatens to destabilize the balance of love in the world. Both brothers must unite to "save their parents, restore order to the world and prove that love is indeed an infinite force." Synopsis A man named Timothy Templeton (Tobey Maguire) tells a story through his imaginative point of view as his seven year old self (Miles Christopher Bakshi) who lives his days having fun with his parents, Ted (Jimmy Kimmel) and Janice (Lisa Kudrow), and wishes it to be just the three of them forever. However, one day, Tim is surprised when a business suit-wearing infant shows up in a taxi at his house and Ted and Janice proudly call him Tim's little brother. Tim is envious of the attention the baby is receiving, not to mention suspicious when the infant acts odd around him, but his parents, being blind to the baby's eccentric behavior, try to convince him that they will grow to love each other. Soon, Tim learns that the baby can talk like an adult (Alec Baldwin) and he introduces himself as "The Boss Baby". Seeing an opportunity to be rid of him, Tim decides to record a conversation between him and other toddlers who are over at Tim's house for a meeting (under the guise of a playdate by the parents) to do something about how puppies are receiving more love than babies. The Boss Baby and the other infants catch Tim with the recording and after a chase scene throughout the backyard and the house, the tape is terminated after The Boss Baby threatens to tear up Tim's favorite stuffed animal, Lam-Lam. With no evidence to support him, Tim is subsequently grounded by his parents for his actions during the chase between him and the infants The Boss Baby comes to Tim and has him to suck on a pacifier that transports them to Baby Corp, a place where infants with adult-like minds work to preserve infant love everywhere. They are virtual, so they cannot be seen or heard. The Boss Baby explains to Tim that he was sent on a mission to see why puppies are getting more love than infants. He has infiltrated Tim's residence because his parents work for Puppy Co., which is unleashing a new puppy on the day that employees take their children to work. The Boss Baby also explains that he stays intelligent by drinking a "Secret Baby Formula" which enables a baby to act like an adult. However, if a baby does not drink it after a period of time, he or she reverts to a regular baby. He hopes to receive a promotion after dealing with Puppy Co.'s new puppy, but when they overhear Boss Baby's boss threaten to fire him for not bringing in information, thereby stranding him at the Templetons, he and Tim agree to work together to keep that from happening. After appearing to have patched things over, Tim's parents lift the grounding and take them to Puppy Co. for "take your child to work day". While there, they slip away and find what they think is the plans for a "Forever Puppy", but it turns out to be a trap set by founder Francis E. Francis (Steve Buscemi). They discover that Francis used to be the head of Baby Corp. (and Boss Baby's idol), but was forced out when it was discovered that his lactose intolerance kept the secret formula from working properly. Vowing revenge, Francis founded Puppy Corp. and intends to have the Forever Puppies overshadow babies by stealing Boss Baby's serum bottle and infecting the puppies with it. Tim's parents go with Francis to Las Vegas, and Francis has his brother pose as Tim and Boss Baby's babysitter to keep them from interfering. Without a steady flow of serum to keep his intelligence in check, Boss Baby begins reverting back to being a normal baby. Despite this, he and Tim manage to evade the "babysitter" long enough to get to the airport, but are too late to intercept Tim's parents. Upset, Tim blames Boss Baby for using his family for his own ulterior motives, for which Boss Baby, after some hesitance, apologizes. After sneaking on a plane for Elvis impersonators bound for Vegas, they stall Francis' presentation when the brother (disguised as an Elvis impersonator) unwittingly gives away their plan. Furious at their interference, Francis proceeds to lock Tim's parents up so he can burn them with exhaust from a rocket used to launch the Forever Puppies. Tim and Boss Baby fight with him, and then push him into the formula. Boss Baby opens the rocket to let the dogs out, so they can save Tim's parents. After he successfully does that, he returns to baby state while still on the rocket, but Tim sings to him with a family song to show his appreciation, causing him to jump off of the rocket before it launches. Francis, having reverted back to baby form, attempts to attacks them again, but his brother interferes, stating the he'll "raise him right this time" now that he's a baby again. Boss Baby gets promoted, and Tim goes back to being an only child, but Tim and Boss Baby, having grown closer, start to miss each other. Boss Baby, fed up, decides to be part of the Templeton family. He returns to the Templeton family as a regular baby named Theodore Lindsey. Tim, now an adult, and now the father of an older daughter and an infant daughter, who acts exactly like Theodore did when he was Boss Baby. Cast *Alec Baldwin as the baby *Miles Bakshi as Tim, the seven year-old brother *Tobey Maguire as the grown-up Tim, the narrator *Steve Buscemi as Francis E. Francis, the CEO of Puppy Co. *Jimmy Kimmel as the father *Lisa Kudrow as the mother Production On June 12, 2014, DreamWorks Animation announced plans to release the film on March 18, 2016, with the film being directed by Tom McGrath. On September 30, 2014, Alec Baldwin and Kevin Spacey joined the film, Baldwin would play a baby and Spacey would play a villainous role. Ramsey Naito and Denise Cascino would produce the film based on a script by Michael McCullers. On December 11, 2014, it was announced that The Boss Baby had been removed from the schedule andand replaced with Kung Fu Panda 3, with a new release date yet to be announced. On January 22, 2015, the film's release date was pushed back to January 13, 2017, and in September 2015, further back to March 10, 2017 taking over the ''Captain Underpants ''date. In June 2016, it was pushed back again to March 31, 2017 Videos https://photos.app.goo.gl/G21JGGhFWYGVZRvEA Category:2017 films Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Films based on books Category:Comedy Category:Comedy films Category:American films Category:DreamWorks films Category:DreamWorks Animation animated films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:Animated features released by 20th Century Fox Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer